


Be Careful with Me

by Achrya



Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Enthusiastic Consent, Intersex Omegas, Lance is So So Thirsty, M/M, Omega Verse, Sex Pollen, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/pseuds/Achrya
Summary: Omegaverse Tumblr fills1. Lance had not woken up that morning, safe and warm in his bed, thinking ‘Today is the day I finally ride Shiro’s hopefully massive alpha cock’. Which, actually, is funny, because he thought about riding Shirio, sucking Shiro, sitting on Shiro’s face, rubbing himself, slick and wet and needy, all over Shiro’s sweaty, hard body- and. Other such things along that train of thought A Lot.
Relationships: Lance/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Omegaverse Prompt Fills [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1060931
Comments: 13
Kudos: 210





	Be Careful with Me

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:“Maybe my knot was a little too big for you."

Life comes at you fast sometimes. For example Lance had not woken up that morning, safe and warm in his bed, thinking ‘Today is the day I finally ride Shiro’s hopefully massive alpha cock’. Which, actually, is funny, because he thought about riding Shirio, sucking Shiro, sitting on Shiro’s face, rubbing himself, slick and wet and needy, all over Shiro’s sweaty, hard body- and. Other such things along that train of thought A Lot. 

A. Lot. 

But today he was not. Today he woke up eager to go mess around on the planet they’d crept up on the night before, in so far as space castles creep, and were going to investigate in hopes of replenishing resources and siphoning off whatever the place used as fuel (Lance had never asked but now that it was a Thing he found himself kind curious). Mostly he was in for a chance to stretch his legs, breath in some not recycled air, and see some sort of not holographic sky, The castle was fine, and the frequent space battles and running for their lives kept them busy, but Lance was getting restless. Man was just not meant to be coped up in one space for such a long period of time. 

Especially not with a smoking hot but completely unattainable and oblivious alpha always around, being all…friendly and warm and wonderful. Everytime Shiro clapped him on the back or wrapped an arm around his shoulders or ruffled his hair in what was probably a purely platonic, perhaps even brotherly, gesture Lance simultaneously died on the spot and got so wet he had to sneak off and change his underwear. Usually after shoving no less than three fingers into his cunt, imagining that he was full of Shiro’s fingers instead, and making an even bigger mess of himself, of course. And then having to slink back, shamefaced and guilty because wow, he was just being ridiculous and disgusting at this point. 

It was only sheer selectively idiocy that kept Shiro from noticing. Everyone else had noticed, except the Princess and Coran with their blessed ‘Monogendered-No secondary designation or irritating instincts and senses’ lives. Lance had never been envious of alphas, because that came with it’s own sucky stuff, or betas, because who even remembered betas existed most days, but damn if he didn’t sometimes wish to be off that ‘spectrum’ completely, now that he knew species existed without it. 

Lucky aliens. 

Even Keith had noticed, though odds were strongly in favor of him being aware because it involved Shiro and Keith was *always* scarily aware of Shiro and Shiro adjacent things. Lance sometimes thought the other omega was as thirsty for the alpha as he was but then he remembered Keith was, well, Keith, the most nonsexual person he’d ever met. Which wasn’t a bad thing, Lance wasn’t judging, he had just gotten the vibe that Keith was kind of detached from that sort of thing and had likely never sat up at night humping his pillow while jerking off and thinking about how Shiro’s sweat smelled and wishing he’d blow a load on his face. 

Lucky Keith, to not occasionally descend into the depths of grossness and perversion. 

But lucky Lance, because when it had come time to hit the surface he’d gotten paired off with Shiro while a narrow eyed Keith headed off in another direction with Hunk. Even luckier, depending on how one looked at the situation, that about two hours into their wandering, transport droids zipping away to take back a bunch of fruit and what scanned as a wild grain back to the castle, that a errant gust of wind had shaken the field they were standing in and tossed up a glittery orange powder into the air. A glittery orange powder that managed to cover them from head to toe and, when Lance perhaps unwisely stuck out his tongue to lick his lips, tasted like caramel. 

He’d said as much, drawing a pinched look clearly meant to communicate ‘Stop tasting the weird alien pollen’ from Shiro. Which was valid, it probably hadn’t been the best idea, since shortly there after Lance had been doubled over, clinging to a tree, as a wave of heat went tearing through his body. Arousal crashed into him hard, like getting smacked by an angry Galra warrior, took his legs out from underneath him, and left him gasping and moaning on the ground like a freshly matured omega going through their first heat. 

It wasn’t like a heat, exactly, though he was achingly hard and so wet he felt his underwear clinging to him in the few short moments it took Shiro to move over to him. He was hot in his skin, sweating, but he wasn’t boiling or anything, and didn’t feel a pressing need to get something shoved inside of him asap. Just really really horny, like when he sparred with Shiro and got pinned under the alpha and then had to run away before he did something stupid like trying to suck Shiro’s dick in the gym. 

“Are you okay?” Shiro, bless his heart, had hovered just out of grabbing range. Lance had looked up at him, breathed deeply, and then groaned loud and wet because fuck him (seriously), Shiro smelled good. Sweaty and musky and like warm summer days and like deep, earthy *want* all wrapped up into one package. He was aware of Shiro sucking in a breath, rocking back on his heels, and then shuffling just a little closer. 

He was hyper aware, when he blinked the blur from his eyes, of a bulge tenting the front of Shiro’s pants and oh, he was so grateful to not be in their paladin gear because otherwise he’d be missing all of *that*. 

He might have drooled. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “Lance, I think…look. Can you make it back to the castle?”

Lance nodded hesitantly. He was sure he could, actually, and could imagine that some time in the medpods would fix them right up, no harm no foul. But. 

“I don’t want to.” More honesty than he’d usually go for but hey, he could blame it on taking a hit of that dust right to the tastebuds. Shiro looked at him with blown wide eyes, pupils stretched to eat up all the gray, then laughed, short and harsh. Good sign? It felt like a good sign. Lance pushed his luck. “I’m in favor of trying to, uh, fix the problem here. With you.” 

A no would have been understood. Warranted, even, and absolutely deserved. Trying to use sudden alien dust poisoning to get laid was pretty scummy, he was willing to admit. But you missed all the shots you didn’t take so-

Shiro grabbed him by the front of his shirt, dragged him back upright, and kissed the breath out of him. It was hard and wet and hot, tongue licking into his mouth and absolutely owning every single inch of it, teeth grazing then nipping. They broke to breathe, and for Lance to discreetly bite the inside of his cheek to see if the pain jolted him out of this dream, spit pulling in a string between them, then clashed again. His tongue curled against Shiro’s, thrust into the alpha’s mouth, and was sucked in deeper. Hands slid down to his hips, behind to grasp his ass and then Lance was being lifted and pushed against the tree,

So. Kissing. Shiro was good at that and hey, picking Lance up was apparently no big deal. So like. Good for him. Super fucking hot, he was literally ruining his pants with slick thanks Shiro, and no one could blame him for angleing to rub his cloth covered cock against Shiro’s hard abs. 

He’d had dreams about doing that, about blowing his load over sculpted lines and watching it dribble over Shiro’s chest and stomach. 

Because he was gross and horny and so so ready for this. 

Clothes came off and, after shoving Shiro down and growling he was absolutely ready, no need to touch him more but yes, please, shelve that offer to eat him out for another time Jesus Christ, and sat himself on what he was delighted to find was in fact a massive, grade A specimen of an alpha cock. Not that he’d seen a lot of them, and he’d let even fewer inside of him (just this one, actually, unless they were counting blow jobs and, anyway, SHIRO-) but he was pretty sure it was just the collective Omegan unconcious at work, telling him that Shiro was fucking perfect. Long and thick, just a little bit of a curve, swelling knot at the base, leak dribbling heavy and sticky from the slit, hot in his hand; perfect. He wanted it in his mouth, in his hands, in his ass or cunt and-

The latter, most of all, in the moment, so that’s what he went for and absolutely didn’t regret even with the way he burned inside as he slid down the impressive (he assumed) length. It worked him open wide, pushing slick out of his body, carving space what felt like deep in his stomach, then punching up to his lungs when Shiro snapped his hips up. He lost his breath, forgot how to draw it back in, and let everything except Shiro, hot and twitching inside of him, gripping his hips to bounce him in his lap, fucking up into him, fall away to nothing. 

To say it felt good would have been a vast understatement, he’d never felt so full, so stretched, so hot; it was electric pleasure rippling out from his core and a tight pressure in his belly. He rose and fell, hands balls in the fabric of Shiro’s shirt, thighs burning and cock bouncing, dripping precum into the hollow of Shiro’s exposed belly button. They moved together fast and hard, each jolting thrust from the alpha bouncing him back up just so big hands could pull him back in, and the wet slap of skin against skin drowned out the sounds of the planet. 

Shiro’s knot pushed against him, ground against his cunt and he wanted it, chased it with the swivel of his hips. It was big, getting bigger, with what felt like every passing second, teasing at sensitive parts, sliding slick and hot, and oh-oh-fuck, he needed that in him like yesterday. He was pretty sure he did, at least. His body was telling him he did, and Shiro’s insistence of moving and not just letting him take it was frustrating. 

Maybe it showed on his face because Shiro laughed, breathless and deep, rattling in his chest and reached up to draw him down into another messy kiss. A warm hand slipped between them to around his dick almost ended him; his eyes crossed and his toes curled. Noises fell out of his mouth, completely nonsense to the tune of ‘yes, there, harder, pleasepleaseShiroplease’ as he chased his pleasure on the alpha’s cock, so close he could taste it. It built in his stomach, coiled tight. Shiro’s other hand slide down his back and groped at his ass, fingers dipping in to tease at the crack of his ass. The alpha’s pushed up, pressed him down, held him in place as he ground against him. 

The push of Shiro’s knot forced a whine out of him; the firm swell rocked against his entrance, the pressure on the edge of pain. Lance felt himself opening wider, spreading; he circled his hips and drove down to help, eyes squinting shut and

It popped in with a wet noise. Lance shouted, back bowing and eyes rolling back, shuddering from head to toe as he spilled over the alpha’s pumping hand. It was like a kick to the stomach, every muscle in his body stiffening and the world whitening out. He was only distantly aware of being moved, rolled so he was under Shiro and his legs being hiked up over the alpha’s hips so the older man could grind and rock against him, knot too swollen to allow for any other movement. He blinked back to awareness with a long moan, stretching and pressing against the alpha, legs shaking at the sensation of Shiro’s knot rubbing against him. He clenched around it, squirming to relieve the intense pressure it caused and

Was it getting bigger? 

“Huh,” Shiro huffed against his hair. “Maybe my knot was a little too big for you. …Sorry. Can you, ung, try to squeeze down.” 

Lance whimpered, it was fucking huge and every slow, deep roll of Shiro’s hips put pressure on spasming inner muscles, squealched wetly between them, made his eyes water, and- He wrapped his legs around the alpha and held on for all he was worth, and clenched again. Shiro’s knot throbbed inside of him and the alpha jerked, full body, against him. 

“Like that. That’s good Lance, that’s- you feel so good. So tight, perfect around me.” 

Well fuck. Could he get a recording of that to jerk off to for the rest of his life?

He clenched again, let up, repeated. It was a lot, he was panting and digging his teeth into Shiro’s shoulder to keep from screaming, it burned the edge of too much and pain, but he didn’t let up until finally the alpha convulsed against him and he felt heat filling him up. 

He let his legs drop and arms flop onto the soft earth. He stared vacantly at the sky, mouth curving into a smile he couldn’t fight. 

Yep, life could come at you fast. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written for VLD in a few years. I abandoned the fandom because it was, in the end, not worth it to hang out in a place overrun by anti-shippers who couldn't stay in their lanes. But the show is over, it seems things have calmed and also my freak levels have risen while my care levels have declined so. Here I am. 
> 
> Anyway, there will be a Shiro/Keith fill/followup sooner or later. Probably.


End file.
